Remembering
by Marauderlover23
Summary: Marian and Trey are soulmates,Trey is a vampire and Marian is human. The Night Worlders found out about them. So Marian drank from the Cup of Lethe and now remembers nothing about Trey or the Night World. Then they meet again, will Marian ever Remember?
1. Getting Ready

**This is only my second story, I would love constructive criticism. Please no flames and I do not own night world L.J. Smith does. Please review!**

Trey's P.O.V.

A girl with straight brunette hair that fell in waves past her shoulders, was standing in front of me. A big circle of people in black hooded robes, that shielded there faces, stood in a circle around her I stood behind them watching the girl. She was holding a big golden cup with emeralds and rubies lining the rim. There were intricate swirling patterns on the sides. The cup was known as the Cup of Lethe to the Night Worlders. She lifted her head and looked straight at me with those fierce green eyes and mouthed "I love you," as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She lifted the Cup of Lethe to her lips, squeezed her eyes shut, and drank. After a few moments she slowly lowered the Cup and looked again at me, but this time with a confused look and said "Who are you?"

I awoke from my dream, my eyes wet from crying as usual. I've had the same dream every night for a year. The girl is my soulmate, Marian, a year ago she drank from the Cup of Lethe when the Night World Council discovered us. Instead of killing us as they would usually do they made Marian drink from the Cup of Lethe so she would forget everything, everything about me, and about the Night World, but they didn't make me drink from the Cup of Lethe , so I remember everything and she remembers nothing. I haven't see her since that night.

"Trey, get up school will be starting soon and you should probably hunt," shouted my twin sister, Lalie. Lalie and I are fraternal twins and we are also vampires.

Instead of hunting I just walked to the fridge in the kitchen of the apartment we live in and get a cup of blood we keep on hand. Then I walk back to my bedroom and get dressed. I throw on a pair of regular blue jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. Then I head to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I have shaggy light brown hair and dull light brown eyes.

"Did you have the dream again?" asked Lalie walking into the bathroom. Lalie has long curly blond hair, which she has pulled into a pony tail. She has sparkling, big, blue eyes. She is wearing a black and white striped top and light blue, jean shorts.

"I have it every night," I tell her simply.

"Look, Trey. I know it's hard, she was my best friend, no she was like my sister, but you can't spend the rest of your life moping around."

"Sorry Lalie, but I can't move an so fast. I'm glad she is safe and probably happy, but she is my soulmate, I love her. And I'm never going to see her again. And even if I do, she won't remember me."

Marian's P.O.V.

My alarm clock started beeping so I reached over to hit the snooze button, but then I remember I have to be at school early to give someone a tour. So I slowly sit up.

Today is my first day of my senior year at Nathan Hale High School, but it's only my second year at Nathan Hale. I used to go to a different high school, before I moved to Wisconsin, I don't remember where though. I don't remember a lot of things about my first two years at high school.

I put on a white flowing top and some shorts. Then I went to the bathroom to brush my long brunette hair and brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and see a pair of fierce green eyes looking back at me. My eyes are my favorite part of my body. I finish getting ready when my mom opens the door "honey you awake," she says when she sees me already ready to go, "oh."

"I have to get to school early to give a new kid a tour of the school, we have a lot of new kids this year," I explain.

"Okay, and be nice to them Marian, it's hard being the new kid," she tells me. Mom has short light brown hair and wide blue eyes.

"I will mom don't worry."

I run to the garage after putting on my favorite white tennis shoes and hop into my gray Mercedes Benz. The drive to school is short so I don't even bother to turn on the radio. When I get to school Joe is waiting for me. Joe is my boyfriend. He has wild red hair and piercing blue eyes. He is also the football quarterback.

"Good morning Joe, ready to go find out who we are giving a tour to," I greet him cheerfully.

"Yes I am." he replies.

"Okay then let's go" I pull him behind me to the gym.

As soon as I enter the gym I am attacked by my best friend Leslie pulling me into a tight hug. "I missed you Marian!"

"I missed you to," I say returning her hug. Leslie has long black hair and big violet eyes. She is wearing bright pink lipstick and a pink top with white shorts and a simple gold necklace with a black dahlia hanging from it, I never get why she wears that.

"Let's go find out who we are giving tours to!" exclaims Leslie.

**Please review!**


	2. The argument

**School starts in a few days and I am not excited. Anyways here is chapter two. Review! P.S. I do not own Night World as much as I wish I did.**

Marian's P.O.V.

Leslie, Joe, and I all walk to the gym. In the gym there was a table right in the middle. Mrs. Randell sat at the table, Mrs. Randell is the vice principal. She has short brown and hair and is rather large. She has big round, red, glasses.

"Hello Mrs. Randell," said Joe.

"Hello," she said in a dull voice, "What do you want?"

"We signed up to give tours." I explained.

"Oh, well a lot of people came so you only have to give a tour to one person." she handed us each a clip board with someone's name on it and a there schedule so we can show them where there classes are.

"Thank you," I said as we walked away.

"Who do you have?" I asked Joe and Leslie.

"Some kid named Conner, he's a freshmen," said Joe.

"A girl named Lalie Mason," said Leslie, "What about you?"

"A guy named Trey Mason," my heart thudded at the sound of the name.

"I'm going to go find Lalie, later guys." Leslie abruptly walked away. She seemed agitated.

Lalie's P.O.V.

Trey and I just arrived when a girl came up to me. She had long black hair and violet eyes. Maybe she's a witch, then I saw a black dahlia necklace around her neck, which confirmed my suspicions, she's a witch. "Are you Lalie Mason?"

"Yes," I told her.

"Come with me," she pulled me with her. "What are you and your brother doing here."

"What do you mean and how do you know who I am?"

"Oh please almost everyone knows what happened last summer. She's happy so why would you try to mess that up, and you say you care about her." she snapped.

"She who." this girl is starting to confuse me.

"Oh please, don't play dumb with me. Why else would you come here other than to find Marian."

**Please review!**


	3. I found her

**Hey sorry it took so long for me to update. My laptop is being stupid; I had to talk my dad into letting me use his computer to update. Well any ways here is chapter 3!**

Lalie's P.O.V.

"What do you mean Marian? Marian who?" I asked, I mean she couldn't mean Trey's Soulmate Marian, could she?

"Marian Allen, that's who, wait you really didn't know she was here?" Leslie asked.

"No, we didn't," I was in total shock my best friend and my brother's Soulmate just happened to be at the same school that we just started attending.

Trey's P.O.V.

I was standing in the hallway, waiting. I figured who ever was going to give me the stupid tour would find me sooner or later. I just stood there staring at my feet. "Are you Trey Mason?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. It was Marian.

"Y-Y-Yes," I stammered, I couldn't believe it. She was here. I found her. For a fraction of a second I had I glimmer of hope that she knew who I was, but that dream soon died.

"Oh, well I'm here to give you a tour. My name is Marian Allen by the way." She shook my hand.

"Hey baby," a red headed guy came up behind her and hugged her. In that second my heart tore in two.

"Trey this is my boyfriend, Joe."

**Sorry it's so short, but I need ideas. Please review!**


	4. authors note

**Hey I have really bad writers block. So if you can please give me a few ideas. By the way I'm really sorry it takes so long for me to update, but I don't have a lot of access to computers. So please leave some ideas in a review.**


End file.
